Que savons nous vraiment
by Terra Taranee
Summary: Dean et Sam chechent un moyen de survivre au pacte.C'est presque ma saison 3. Je cible tout de même l'action autour d'un personnage qui va leur apprendre bcp de choz sur eux, lé démons et sur la vie en général.Encore 1 modif du titre La suit bi1to!
1. Prologue

**Résumé:** Ma saison 3! Dean et Sam cherchent à trouver un moyen de survivre au pacte.

**Note:** Je n'ai pas vu les Deuxième saison, mais je sais en gros ce qu'il s'y est passé, donc ne m'en voulez pas s'il y a de grosses bêtises.

**Prologue:**

Sam, Dean, Ellen et Bobby sont sur la route. Tous le monde dors, sauf Dean qui conduit depuis déjà 2 heures. Il était pensif. Le pacte qu'il avait fait pour sauver Sam le tracassait beaucoup. Comment allait-il se tirer de là sans mettre la vie de son petit frère en péril?

Deux jours maintenant que notre groupe de chasseurs étaient sur la route. Mais ils ne savaient pas trop où aller. Ils étaient passés chez Bobby mais ils n'y étaient plus en sécurité. Maintenant, ils roulaient sans réel but.

« **Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez! On perd du temps, là!** S'écria soudain Sam à bout de nerf.  
**-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, de hurler comme ça Sammy?!**  
**-Oh arrête Dean! Tu ne vas pas me dire, que le fait que ta vie ne tienne plus que par un fil ne te terrorise pas! Dean! On n'a que un an, bordel!  
-Je le sais merci!  
-Arrêtez de vous chamailler tous les deux, on dirait de vrais gosses! **S'enquit Bobby. **Sam a raison, il faut trouver une solution… Mais se taper dessus ne résoudra rien!****  
-Attendez… Bobby, je crois savoir qui pourra les aider!** S'exclama Ellen.  
**-Terra… Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? Quel imbécile je fais!  
-Euh… On se calme et on recommence! C'est quoi cette histoire? Et puis c'est qui Terra?** Interrompit Dean.  
**-C'est compliqué… Mais elle pourra vous aider!** Continua Ellen.  
**-Mais encore? Qui c'est?** Insista Sam.  
**-Elle fait parti des enfants… Elle est comme toi Sam! Elle a perdu sa mère suite à l'attaque du démon… Son père s'est alors mis en chasse… Mais il est décédé quand elle n'avait que 5 ans.  
-Très touchant, Bobby! Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle peut nous aider!** Dit Dean d'un ton sarcastique.  
**-Elle a vécu avec des Démons pendant deux ans**. Continua-t-il.  
**-Quoi?! Mais comment…?  
-C'est une longue histoire je vous avais prévenu,** rétorqua Ellen.»

Ils mirent alors le cap sur San Francisco.  
Après une bonne journée passé sur la route, tous allèrent se dégourdirent les jambes dans un petit bar qui semblait plutôt tranquille. Ils allaient rencontrer cette Terra dans deux bonnes heures. Ils quittèrent alors le bar pour se trouver une chambre d'hôtel.  
C'était l'heure.

« **Vous allez voir Terra est vraiment mignonne!** Dit Bobby pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
**-C'est ici,** enchaîna Ellen. »

Le petit groupe entra dans une immense maison. Tout semblait plutôt normal, ne manqua pas de remarquer Sam. Du moins pour une personne qui est susceptible de pouvoir aider son frère à survivre… Et lui par la même occasion.

« **Mais où est-elle? **S'impatienta Dean.  
-**Elle va arriver! La ponctualité ne fait pas parti de ses habitudes,** plaisanta Bobby. »

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, une jeune femme recouverte de boue entra. Elle n'avait rien de la fille super mignonne que leur avait décrit Bobby. Elle les salua en vitesse avant de monter prendre une douche, pour être un peu plus présentable.

« **Tu sais Bobby, le treillis et les rangers sont loin d'être super glamour! Quoi que pour toi peut-être…** railla Dean. »

Un peu plus tard, Terra se montra enfin. Elle portait un jean tout simple, un t-shirt rouge, une veste en cuir et des chaussures à talons. Dean et Sam en restèrent bouche bée. Elle semblait vraiment différente sans toute cette boue.

«** Là en effet tu peux dire qu'elle est mignonne,** chuchota Dean à Bobby. »

La jeune femme s'excusa pour son retard, elle avait eu un petit différent avec un esprit pas vraiment joueur, le croque-mitaine. Et le problème n'était soit dit en passant toujours pas réglé.

«** Vous êtes un… une… chasseuse?** S'interrogea Sam un peu étonné.  
-**Je préfère dire chasseur. Dans ce métier il n'y a pas de sexe! Pourquoi ça vous étonne?  
-Je vois que les présentation ont commencées, Moi c'est Dean et lui…  
-Sam! Je sais! Vous êtes les fils de John…  
-Et ils ont besoin de ton aide!** Continua Ellen.  
**-Je veux bien mais pourquoi moi?  
-Parce que tu connais mieux les Démons que n'importe qui! **S'empressa de dire Bobby. »

A suivre...


	2. Le croquemitaine

**CHAPITRE I**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que tout le monde parlait. Cette Terra pouvait réellement les aider à trouver un Démon ou du moins une personne capable d'annuler le pacte sans tuer personne. Et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de la lâcher.

« **Ok, je veux bien vous aider… Mais, j'ai un travail à faire avant…  
-Quel genre? **_Questionna Ellen._  
**-Mon croque-mitaine… Que vous le sachiez… Cette ville est le point de rencontre des esprits!  
-Chouette, Bobby et moi allons nous amuser pendant que vous traverserez les États-Unis!** »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Dean, Sam et Terra laissèrent s'échapper un petit « **Quoi?!** » de surprise. Que voulait-elle dire par là?

« **Terra tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu les aiderais en restant ici?! Ellen et moi allons donc rester là! Si ce que tu dis est vrai, on ne peut pas laisser la ville sans surveillance!  
-Et moi, bien sur je dois me farcir les deux crétins!  
-J'espère que ce n'est que Sam le crétin…** _la coupa Dean_.  
**-Non en fait quand je disais ça je pensais surtout à toi!  
-On se tutoie maintenant? Bien…  
-On ferais mieux d'aller chassez ce croque-mitaine, vous vous entretuerez après!** _Les coupa Sam amusé_. »

Sam éloigna Dean de la jeune femme avant de quitter la demeure. Terra alla les rejoindre après avoir recopier quelque chose sur un bout de papier. Elle regarda les deux frères, avant de prendre la parole.

« **Je suis désolée pour votre père… C'était un homme bien…  
-Vous le connaissiez bien?** _Demanda Sam._  
**-Tu! Je préfère… Et… Oui…**_ Elle baissa la tête._ **On a du travail.** »

Terra chipa les clefs de Dean.

« **C'est moi qui conduit!  
-Hors de question que tu touches à ma caisse!  
-Alors à tout à l'heure!** »

Elle pris la place du conducteur et démarra la voiture. Sam s'était installé côté passager. Il lança alors un regard égayé à Dean qui grimpa à l'arrière.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant une maison plutôt bizarre.

« **C'est ici! Le croque-mitaine est dans la cave!  
-Bien allons-y! Dean, tu vas arrêtez de bouder! On a du boulot!** »

Terra s'éloigna un peu laissant les deux frères seuls. Elle en profita pour s'assurer que la petite fille qui était prisonnière soit toujours présente et en bonne santé.

« **Quelle poufiasse! **_S'exclama Dean en chuchotant pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende._  
-**Oh arrête Dean! Je la trouve plutôt sympa moi!  
-Elle te plait? **_Dit-il avec un sourire taquin_.  
**-Il faut toujours que se soit une histoire de cul avec toi!** »

Les deux hommes avaient rejoint Terra qui se trouvait vers une fenêtre. Ils regardèrent en direction de la petite fille. Elle était cachée dans un coin complètement terrorisée.

« **Où sont ses parents?** _Se renseigna Sam._  
**-La mère doit être dans la cave…Tout comme le père… Ce fumier m'a envoyé valsé tout à l'heure!  
-Donc ils sont possédés?! Dean tu as le carnet de papa?  
-Inutile, je sais comment le faire partir…** »

Terra leur montra un bout de papier qu'elle sortit de son jean. Elle leur expliqua alors son plan.

« **Il faut atteindre la cave. Quand ce sera fait, on va devoir retenir le croque-mitaine pour qu'il ne possède personne et à ce moment, je n'aurais plus qu'à dire la formule magique!** _Dit-elle en souriant._  
**-Mais comment on le retient?  
-Réfléchis Sammy, on n'a qu'à faire un cercle de sel dans lequel on poussera les parents…  
-Et si ça ne marche pas?  
-On avisera le moment venu,** _déclara la petite brune._ »

Dean se dirigea vers l'Impala pour prendre le nécessaire quand Sam se retrouva éjecté à plusieurs mettre, en plein dans une flaque de boue.

« **Ah oui, j'oubliais… Il y a un champ magnétique qui entoure la maison… On ne peut pas entrer sauf si l'esprit nous l'autorise!  
-Tu aurais put nous le dire avant! Sammy ça va?  
-Va le mettre dans la voiture, il est juste sonné!  
-Il y a intérêt!  
-Ça veut dire quoi?** _S'énerva Terra._  
-**Rien de plus, rien de moins…  
-Crétin! **»

Dean allait rétorquer mais elle avait déjà filer. Elle se trouvait vers la fenêtre et appelait la petit fille. Si ses suppositions étaient bonnes, on pouvait agir de l'interieur, la fillette, pourrait donc leur ouvrir la porte, sans risquer quoi que se soit…

« **Ma puce, c'est moi!  
-Terra? **_chuchota la petite_.  
**-Tu peux nous ouvrir?  
-Papa va être en colère…  
-Non ne t'inquiète pas, je lui dirais que c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé!** »

La petite fille leur ouvrit alors la porte. Sans faire de bruit, les deux chasseurs se faufilèrent dans la maison, s'assurant que la fillette soit bien cachée.  
Ils se dirigeaient vers la cave. Soudain, une femme déboula, elle attaqua Dean avec un couteau de cuisine. Il se débarrassa d'elle assez difficielement.  
Ça y est ils y étaient. Dean avait le sel et Terra, l'incantation. Il ne manquait que le croque-mitaine…

« **Où est-il? Tu n'avais pas dis qu'il était dans la cave?  
-Si. Commence à faire… Attention derrière toi!** »

Dean se prit un coup de poing en plein dans la figure. Il mis du temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il vit alors Terra donner une bonne raclée à son assaillant.

« **Dean, le sel! Vite!!!!** »

Le père de la fillette, attrapa la tête de la jeune femme et la cogna lourdement contre le sol. Celle-ci le regarda contrariée avant de lui donner un coup de tête.  
Elle lança le papier à Dean lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était occupée. Alors que Dean prononçait les mots fatidiques, Terra maintenait l'homme dans le cercle de sel.

« **Dean c'est quand tu veux, là!  
-Je n'y peux rien si ça ne marche pas!** »

L'esprit commença à se désintégrer, alors que le corps de son hôte se faisait de plus en plus lourd pour Terra. Quand le rituel fut totalement terminé, Terra se retrouva écrasé par celui-ci.

« **Euh… Dean, je ne serais pas contre un peu d'aide!** »

Le jeune homme vint l'aider à repousser le corps avant de le monter à l'étage. La mère de la petite fille et son époux reprenaient conscience. Ils se souvenaient vaguement de ce qu'il s'y était passé.

Le croque-mitaine n'était maintenant, plus qu'une histoire ancienne. Les deux parents étaient redevenu normaux. Mais comment expliquer à une enfant que ses parents étaient possédés? Et que c'est pour cela qu'ils ont tenté de la tuer? La petite, sera marquée à vie par cette expérience.

« **Merci, Terra… Merci pour tout!  
-C'est normal… S'il y a le moindre problème, appelez moi!  
-Comptez sur nous…  
-Et toi ma chérie, rappelle toi que ce qui s'est passé ici… N'était pas à cause de tes parents, c'est un vilain qui leur à fait du mal!… Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait aux vilains quand ils font du mal à ses parents?  
-Crouïc!** _Dit-elle en mimant l'acte d'un coup de poing_.  
**-C'est ça ma puce!**»

Elle fit un petit sourire à la fillette avant de rejoindre Dean et Sam.

« **Ça va mieux?  
-Il est toujours dans les vapes…  
-Il va se remettre, je me suis faite avoir aussi…  
-… Au fait… Tu es une vraie tigresse!   
-En tout cas toi tu es sortit salement amoché! Tu t'es fait avoir comme un débutant!** _Se moqua Terra_.  
**-En parlant de ça… Comment va ta tête?** _Dit-il en repensant au coup qu'elle avait encaissé plus tôt._  
**-Oh, je n'ai même pas eu mal! Une lavette… Et après on dit que vous êtes le sexe fort…**»

Ils ramenèrent Sammy, chez Terra et expliquèrent ce qui s'est passé durant la chasse, à Bobby et Ellen. Et un peu plus tard à Sam.

« **Terra, je peux te poser une question?  
-Oui, Sam?  
-Tu as dit que toi aussi, tu avais été touchée par le champ magnétique…  
-Oui…  
-Tu t'es bien vite remise… Je viens juste de reprendre connaissance… Et je suis encore sous le choc…  
-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir?  
-Bah… Comment tu as fait?…  
-… Je ne sais pas… Je suis plus robuste que toi sans doute!** »

Ellen, mit fin à la conversation proposant à Sam d'aller prendre une douche. Ils devaient se reposer un peu avant de reprendre la route. Sam s'exécuta… Elle était peut-être sympa, mais, elle leur cachait quelque chose et il avait bien l'intention de savoir quoi.

Après quelques jours passé à San Francisco, Dean et Sam reprirent la route accompagnés de Terra. Bien que cela n'enchante pas vraiment la jeune fille et les deux frères. Ellen et Bobby restèrent là-bas comme ils l'avaient prévu initialement. Ainsi, ils pourraient chasser et aider les deux frères à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.  
Avant de partir Terra avait confié des clefs à Ellen, ce qui n'échappa pas Sam.

«**C'était quoi ces clefs?  
-Hein?  
-Tu as donné des clefs à Ellen, elles servent à quoi?  
-Top secret!  
-Comment tu fais pour te payer une baraque comme ça?  
-Tu es flic maintenant? … Si je te le disais, Sam je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer! Et puis tout le monde a ses secrets…  
-Toi tu en as plus que la moyenne d'après ce que je viens d'entendre**, _rétorqua Dean_. »

Terra lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de s'allonger à l'arrière pour dormir un peu. Après trois bonnes heures de route ils s'arrêtèrent à un café pour manger quelque chose. Terra se leva pour aller aux toilettes, en revenant, un homme lui mit la main aux fesses.  
Elle lui prit le bras et était sur le point de le lui casser.

« **Si tu refais ça, je te brise le bras et je le fais bouffer à mon chien! C'est clair?  
-Ah ouais? C'est lui ton chien?** _Dit l'homme en pointant Sam du regard._  
**-Non… Lui il est gentil…** _Elle exerça une plus forte pression sur son bras ce qui fit atrocement mal à l'homme._ **Tu veux vraiment savoir c'est qui?! Ou je m'arrête là? »**

Terra retourna s'asseoir avec les deux frères. Dean la regardait amusé. Elle avait du caractère… Celle-ci lui sourire avant de finir son assiette.

« **Je te l'avais dit Sammy, elle est dangereuse cette fille!** »


	3. Samhain

**CHAPITRE II**

Trois semaines déjà que Dean et Sam connaissaient Terra.  
Ils étaient déjà devenu assez proches, bien que Terra soit assez secrète sur sa vie. Ils avaient put voir que la jeune femme était différente mais ils ne savaient pas encore ce qui la rendait si spéciale. Et dès qu'ils abordaient le sujet, elle les envoyait sur les roses.

Les trois jeunes gens, étaient dans une petite ville de Louisiane. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit bar avant de prendre une chambre d'hôtel. Comme à son habitude Dean était allé draguer un maximum de minettes alors que Sam et Terra étaient restés ensemble.

« **Terra… Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais… Ellen a dit que tu étais comme moi… Tu as des visions toi aussi?  
-Non.  
-Tu as un don, non? … Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler…** »

Terra ne l'écoutait plus. Elle avait entendu un homme parler d'un meurtre qui aurait eu lieu il y a trois jours. La police n'a aucune piste, mais semblerait-il, il s'agirait de l'œuvre du diable, comme le disait l'homme.

« **Terra tu m'écoutes?  
-Non.  
-Au moins elle est franche…** _relativisa Sam_.  
**-Écoute cet homme!!! … Va voir ce qu'il sait je vais chercher Dean!** »

Terra se dirigea vers le jeune homme. Il était en train de draguer deux stupides minettes écervelées. Il leur sortait le baratin typique de l'homme sur de lui.

« **Dean… Il faut qu'on parle!  
-Pas maintenant!** »

Terra le fixa dépitée. S'il fallait casser son coup pour qu'il l'écoute alors…

« **Dean, je suis enceinte et c'est toi le père!** »

Les deux filles s'en allèrent aussitôt! Laissant Dean, seul, sans même lui laisser leur numéro de téléphone.

« **Attendez les filles!!! Elle blaguait!!! … Contente de toi?  
-Plutôt oui!** _Dit la femme en souriant d'un air satisfait._  
**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
-On a du travail!** »

Dean et Terra allèrent rejoindre Sam qui discutait avec le vieil homme. Quand celui-ci s'en alla, Sam leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris.

« **Une femme… Ce n'est pas la première, il y en a eu 3 cette année. Et toutes tuées de la même manière… Crise cardiaque.  
-Rien de surnaturel!** _Fit remarqué Dean._  
**-Elles avaient toutes entre 20 et 25 ans!  
-D'après ce qu'il a dit, elles avaient l'air effrayées.  
-Leurs yeux de quelle couleur étaient-ils?** _Demanda Terra._  
**-Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi?  
-Parce que c'est important si on veut savoir qui se cache derrière tout ça!  
-Vous savez quoi? Je crois que demain on va avoir du boulot!** _S'enquit Dean_. »

Ils passèrent la nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel. Comme d'habitude, Terra se prenait le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre et regardait le même dossier pendant des heures enfermée dans la salle de bain. Laissant le temps aux garçons de passer un moment entre frères.

Le lendemain Sam se réveilla le premier. Il apporta des cafés et des donuts à Dean et Terra avant d'aller au commissariat, voir le rapport d'autopsie.

Sam se fit passer pour un policier. Mais son « collègue » refusait de lui donner le moindre renseignement. Il retourna dans la chambre chercher Dean et Terra, à trois ils arriveraient sûrement à quelque chose.

« **Tu as essayer de lui mettre une raclée?  
-Dean!!!! En plus ce ne serait pas m alin de ma part, vu qu'il s'agit d'un flic!  
-Ok… Terra… Debout!** _Hurla l'homme pour réveiller son amie._  
**-Hum… Quoi?! Laisse moi dormir encore un peu… Jesse Metcalfe était sur le point de m'embrasser!  
-C'est bien le seul qui essaye, **_se moqua Dean avant de recevoir un coussin sur la tête._  
**-Allez Terra, on a du boulot!** _S'exclama Sam_. »

Terra se dirigea dans la salle de bain et comme à son habitude, elle avait laissé la porte entrouverte. Elle en sortit enroulée dans sa serviette et piocha dans sa valise un jean et un top blanc. Sam et Dean commençaient à avoir l'habitude. S'il y avait eu un diplôme de pudeur la jeune fille aurait été recalée.  
Une fois habillée, ils se dirigèrent vers le commissariat. Le policier que Sam avaient vu était toujours là et refusait de leur laisser les rapport d'autopsie. Dean commençait à s'impatienter.

« **Ok, je vais me le faire!**  
**-Calme toi, Dean… Il fait juste son travail… Tu sais comme nous… Mais si on n'a pas ses dossiers, on n'avancera pas dans notre enquête…**_dit Sam tentant de gagner du temps pendant que Terra fouillait de partout pour avoir un maximum d'indices. D'où l'avantage de mesurer 1.60m._ »

Terra fit alors son apparition, et se fit passer pour une victime de vol pour que les deux hommes puissent quitter le commissariat sans éveiller les soupçons.

« **Tu as les infos?** _Demanda Sam_.  
-**Oui… Point positif, ce n'est pas le démon que je croyais…****  
-Laisse moi deviner, il y a un point négatif?** _Ironisa Dean.  
_**-Oui… Il s'agit de Samhain…**  
-**Mais il n'apparaît pas uniquement lors d'Halloween,** _s'interrogea Dean._  
**-Peut-être que l'ouverture de la porte des Enfers lui a donné de la puissance,** _supposa Sam._ **Qu'est-ce que vous savez d'autre sur ce Samhain?  
-D'après ce que je sais,** _commença Terra_, **le démon d'Halloween, donc Samhain, n'agit que dans des champs dans lequel il y aurait des épouvantails!  
-Mais il faut que ces épouvantails soient touchés par la pluie,** _continua Dean._  
**-Et visiblement il a plu récemment…**_fit Sam en montrant une flaque d'eau pas très loin._ **Et vous savez comment le tuer?… Ok et bien… On va avoir quelques recherches à faire…**

Après un après midi de recherches en tout genre sur Samhain, et comment le tuer, Dean, Sam et Terra retournèrent dans leur chambre. Il semblerait que le seul moyen de l'avoir serait de le prendre à son propre piège. 

« **Donc si j'ai bien compris, le seul moyen de le tuer c'est de lui faire subir sa plus grande peur?** _Commenta Sam._ **Et l'un de vous deux sait de quoi il a peur?**  
-**Et bien… Non. Personne ne semble le savoir…  
-Ça c'est parce que personne n'a encore tenté de le tuer!** _Ajouta Dean._ »

Les trois chasseurs recommencèrent à chercher des réponses dans les informations qu'ils avaient accumulé. Rien de bien concret. Il s'agissait d'un esprit apparenté au diable, il n'a donc jamais été humain et par conséquent il n'y avait pas de corps à brûler. Mais il devait sûrement avoir une relation entre sa façon de tuer et la manière de le tuer… Il utilise la peur de ses victimes pour se nourrir… 

« **Et si Samhain ne se nourrissait pas,** _conjectura Sam…_  
-**Où veux-tu en venir?** _Demanda Dean_.  
-**Peut-être que sa plus grande peur c'est de ne pas pouvoir se nourrir…  
-Et comment veux-tu l'empêcher de se nourrir… Il se sert des peurs de ses victimes… A moins que tu connaisses un homme sans peur et sans reproches…  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de blaguer Dean! On ne perds rien à essayer…  
-Euh… Si…** _rectifia Sam._ **Si on échoue… L'un d'entre nous risque de mourir.  
**-**Vous avez une meilleure idée, peut-être?… Bien. Vu que vous avez tous les deux peur de la mort… Je crois que je vais servir d'appât!  
-Parce que toi tu n'as pas peur de mourir?****  
-Non, Sam… Il y a pire que la mort crois moi!** »

Dean les coupa après avoir lu un article sur Samhain. Il semblerait qu'une personne ait réussi d'enfermer Samhain dans les Enfers. Il en était mort, mais ça avait été efficace. Il leur fallait juste du sel, du feu, de la paille et un kamikaze.  
Terra se porta volontaire pour jouer les suicidaires. Malgré les réticences des deux hommes, ils acceptèrent 

Ils avaient tous les ingrédients mais il leur manquait la paille. Mais comme le fit remarquer le petit frère, ils étaient en Louisiane, des champs il y en avait de partout alors de la paille… Il fallait seulement attendre que la nuit tombe.

Il était presque deux du matin, et les trois amis étaient toujours dans un champs à attendre que l'esprit se pointe. Visiblement il les avait vu venir… Mais Soudain une voix se fit entendre.

« **Je sais ce qui te fait peur…** »

Terra qui était au centre d'un pentagramme fait de sel et de paille, regarda autour d'elle espérant trouver d'où provenait la voix, mais rien. A part les deux frères, elle ne voyait rien. Et visiblement eux n'entendaient rien. 

«** Je sais ce qui te fais peur… **»

Terra se retourna brusquement pensant avoir sentit une main sur son épaule. Mais rien. Sam et Dean la regardèrent étrangement. 

« **Il est là? Terra?** _S'inquiéta Sam_.  
-**Oui… Enfin je crois…  
-Bien,** _fit Dean_. **Sam lit lui son petit poème…** »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Après une petite minute, l'esprit se présenta dans le corps de la jeune femme. Mais il était pris au piège… Tout comme Terra. Ses jolis yeux verts étaient devenu affreusement noirs. Et sa douce voix, beaucoup plus… Masculine. 

« **Quand j'aurais eu votre amie… Je vous tuerai… Tous!  
-Mais pour ça il faut sortir de là… Et ce n'est pas gagné,** _fit Sam_. »

Terra fit un pas en avant pour sortir du pentagramme mais elle fut brusquement projetée au sol. Elle les regarda énervée. Et retenta l'expérience plusieurs fois.  
Sam quant à lui continuait à prononcer les mots fatidiques.  
Soudain, Terra qui était au sol se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens. L'incantation faisait effet. Durant une minutes, ils hésitèrent avant de continuer. Terra risquait d'y passer. Mais une fois le doute dissipé, Dean mit le feu au pentagramme.  
Terra se releva le plus rapidement possible et sortit du piège laissant l'esprit chercher un échappatoire. Puis il éclata en morceau avant d'éteindre le feu. 

Tous regagnèrent l'Impala, mais quelque chose semblait tracasser Sam. Terra était encore ressortit en pleine forme. Pourtant elle aurait à du être vraiment affaibli. Mais là, non… Sam le fit remarqué à son frère pendant, qu'elle prenait une douche.  
Ils parlèrent à voix basse pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende la porte étant ouverte.

«** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sam?  
-Si ça se trouve c'est un démon Dean!  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
-Bobby et Ellen nous ont dit qu'elle avait vécu avec eux, Dean!** »

Quand Terra fit son apparition, les deux hommes la regardèrent menaçants. Terra compris de quoi ils voulaient parler. Dean pointa une arme sur elle.  
« Foutez moi la paix avec ça Ok?! 

**-Non… Dis nous qui tu es!** »


End file.
